


熱（ねつ）

by Ho_Ne



Series: 欢迎光临伯克 [1]
Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Genre: Age Alteration, Age Difference, Alternative Universe where Balkov Abbey is a brothel, Eventual Happy Ending, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Shota Yuri
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ho_Ne/pseuds/Ho_Ne
Summary: （风俗店伯克au系列之一）波里斯兽性大发强暴了尤里。为此他丢了工作。但尤里又来找他了。【警告】年龄操作，其中尤里明确正太。含有非自愿情节。请务必提前确认tag，如有不适请勿阅读。本文在创作过程中没有任何真实人类或其它动物受到伤害。我对您在阅读本文后采取的任何行动不承担任何责任。





	熱（ねつ）

波里斯和尤里已经这样面对面坐了十分钟。

尤里仍然只是低着头，一声不吭，两手十指相扣，放在小小的膝头。波里斯给他倒好的冰茶他也没有动过。现在杯子外壁已经凝满了细密的水珠。

那副局促的样子，就好像什么犯了错误被抓到的小动物一样。

但要说到事情的起因……波里斯一下子觉得很难弄清楚到底是谁的错。

 

一周前。

那天尤里的工作结束得比平时早。波里斯出于工作习惯来到他的房间，例行确认状况。但出乎意料的是，尤里一看见他就傻笑着跑了过来，抱住他不肯撒手。

波里斯注意到他通红的双颊，还闻到一阵酒气：看来小家伙又被客人灌醉了。

他好声好气叫尤里不要闹，但尤里只是笑嘻嘻地嘟囔着什么，一边不安分地在他胸前蹭来蹭去。

这一下把波里斯的心也蹭得痒痒的。

其实波里斯想要尤里很久了。在他作为主管和尤里共处的这段时间里，他早已经看过小男孩身上的每一寸地方，也见过他的每一种姿态。小男孩那白皙的肌肤总是令波里斯心神摇曳，而那时常闪烁着微光的清澈双眸又令他怜爱不已。

但波里斯从没有真正触碰过尤里，更不要说亲密接触了。

首先，这违反店里的规定。——渥鲁高夫最恨的就是手下偷吃。

其次，尤里似乎总是有意无意地和他保持着些许距离。——这让波里斯经常拿不准小家伙的心意。

另外，他自己也觉得这样做会辜负尤里平时对他的信赖。

可现在情况有了变化。这个让他日思夜想的小男孩居然主动送上了门，而且还是这样一副暧昧的样子……

鬼使神差地，波里斯脑子一热，伸手便揽住尤里，横抱起他，径直走进了卧室。

尤里起初还在笑个不停：他大概以为波里斯是要抓他去洗澡呢。但当波里斯把他放到床上，开始解他的浴衣，他才终于发现事情有些不对劲。

“不行，”尤里的脸一下子涨得更红了。他拉着浴衣下摆，尽力裹住自己的大腿，“等等……”

怎么，不是刚才还热情得很吗？

波里斯没有理他，只是抓住他的衣襟往两边一扯，小家伙白净的身躯立刻暴露无遗。

“波里斯！求求你，不要这样……”

尤里一手抓住自己的衣襟，一手捂住了下身。但在欲火高涨的波里斯看来这些都只是酒后的撒娇而已。

波里斯错了。

他低下头想去吻尤里，尤里却挥起拳头，结结实实地砸在了他的鼻子上。这一拳不轻不重，刚好打得波里斯鼻血冒了出来。

一股无名火顿时燃起。

明明对谁都可以投怀送抱，为什么偏偏要引诱完他之后再无情拒绝呢。——而且还是用这种方式。

所以波里斯随手抹了一把鼻血，毫不客气地揪住尤里，还了他一巴掌，仍旧把他按倒在床上。

后来尤里哭叫踢打了好一阵，但这种程度的反抗对身强力壮的波里斯来说根本无济于事。小男孩细瘦精致的手腕被波里斯轻易地扭住。波里斯近乎迷恋地吻他、干他，像标记领地一样在他身上到处留下自己的痕迹和味道。而尤里只能在波里斯身下发出细碎压抑的哭声。

侵犯一直持续到了后半夜。

 

实际上在伯克，男孩子们和自己的主管发生关系也不是什么稀奇的事情（比如布鲁克林和那个葛伦已经搞在一起好几个月了），只要别被渥鲁高夫先生知道就一切太平——当然，一般也没有谁会希望让那个糟老头知道这种小秘密。

但这次居然例外了。

第二天早晨波里斯就被叫到了渥鲁高夫的办公室。

波里斯看见他的老板靠在办公桌前，满脸阴沉；尤里脸涨得通红，垂着头站在那老家伙身边，怎么也不肯看波里斯一眼。

波里斯还在盯着尤里呢，突然感到视野一角闪过一片彩色。随即一只水晶烟灰缸正中了他的脑门。

渥鲁高夫破口大骂，骂得极其难听，而波里斯只是木然地站在那里。额头被砸中的地方一直在一跳一跳地疼。可能流血了，但他无心顾及。

直到渥鲁高夫最后朝他大吼“滚出去”，尤里都没有转过头瞥他一下。

波里斯就这样被扫地出门了。——这还是管事的看在他平时工作向来认真负责的份上替他求了情。要是换成别人，一定当场就被渥鲁高夫剥了皮。字面意义上的那种。

 

显然是尤里自己跑去把事情告诉渥鲁高夫的。

冷静下来想想，波里斯明白自己确实对尤里犯下了不可饶恕的罪过。但到了这个地步，他已经没有机会再对尤里说什么了。

 

……至少他是那么认为的。

一周后的今天，整个夏天最酷热的这个下午，尤里出现在了波里斯家门前。

原本波里斯正无所事事地躺在沙发上，电视在一旁开着，他根本没注意到门铃发出的微弱响声（这玩意坏了，他又懒得去修）。但很快门外传来了“波里斯，在家吗？”的声音，让他一个激灵从沙发上跳了起来。

他以为自己幻听了。

打开门，红发小男孩就站在他面前，身上穿着普通的汗衫和短裤，鼻尖上的汗珠还在微微闪光。

波里斯揉揉自己的头发，大脑空白，什么也说不出。

还是尤里小心翼翼地先开口：“请问……我可以进去吗？”

波里斯张了张嘴，没有出声，但还是向门边一让，把尤里迎进了屋子。

然后他们在客厅面对面坐下，就这样沉默了十多分钟。

 

“所以……今天有什么事吗？”见尤里仍然一声不吭，波里斯尽量和蔼地问。

尤里咬了咬下唇，但没有说话，似乎还在权衡什么。

他的脸上飞过一片红晕。

最后他终于低声说道：

“请……不要再对我做这种事了。”

波里斯觉得胃里有什么地方被轻轻揪了一下。

“对不起……”他笨拙地回答。

但是尤里还没说完。小家伙的声音越来越低，脸颊却越来越红：“因为我……喜欢波里斯。”

呃？

波里斯一时愣住了。他眨眨眼睛，望着面前的男孩，怀疑自己听错了。

尤里停顿了一会儿，像是踌躇了一番，然后起身走上前，怯生生又安静地抱住了波里斯的脖子。

“对不起……”他又说。他的嗓音微微颤抖，好像带着点委屈。“我其实，一直喜欢波里斯……所以那天波里斯突然那样对我，我真的很害怕…就好像波里斯突然变了一个人一样……”

波里斯默默地把头贴在尤里胸口。小家伙那快得可疑的心跳声和呼吸声清晰可闻。他还能嗅到淡淡的汗味里混着一丝沐浴液的甜香。

波里斯闭上眼睛，顺从地让尤里占领自己的感官。

这时尤里的细语仿佛从天边飘到波里斯的耳畔：“所以……波里斯还喜欢我吗？”

被这样问到的波里斯，险些窒息在那里。

他自己的心跳也陡然加快了。

尤里的嗓音和气息仿佛顺着血流涌向了波里斯全身，最后又汇集到他胸口。这股异样的暖流在那里冲撞，几乎要从他嗓子里喷涌而出了。

波里斯等待眼前烟花般的金星逐渐散去。他定了定神，轻声笑笑，伸出手搂住尤里往自己怀中一带；尤里轻呼一声，顺势倒向了他的肩头。

波里斯紧紧抱住尤里，把脑袋搁在他肩上，陶醉地抚摸起小家伙的后背。

“喜欢，”他闭上眼，用力嗅着尤里头发上的淡淡香气，“一直喜欢尤里。”

尤里这时发出了咯咯的轻笑。——他终于笑了。

“那么，给你看个秘密。”

他温柔地推了推波里斯，示意对方放开自己，然后重新站起身，背对着波里斯，轻巧地拉下了自己的短裤。然后是内裤。

他漫不经心地把裤子都踢到一边。

天哪。目睹此情此景，波里斯觉得全身的血液一下子又冲上了头顶——和下半身。

小家伙居然是有备而来的。

尤里弯下腰，冲着波里斯翘起圆润的屁股，一手扶着茶几，一手探到身后，弓着背，慢慢地从小穴里拔出了一只粉色的肛塞。

随手扔下玩具，尤里保持着弯腰的姿势扭过头，有点害羞地朝波里斯眨眨眼，仿佛在问“怎么样？”

那样子真是无比娇媚可爱。

那么，到了这个份上就不必再客气了。

波里斯深吸一口气，再次伸出双手，捧住尤里的腰，把脸埋进面前白嫩的臀瓣间作为回答。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！喜欢的话请留个小红心吧XD


End file.
